The love of a Hero
by Sakura Avalon3
Summary: AU movie fic with new character. Gwen is being chased by her past and runs along spidey. This is my first Spider-Man fanfic. Please R&R. Chapter 5 finnally up.
1. Past and Present

Disclaimer: I don't own spider-man blah blah blah  
  
Wellt his is the first spider-man fic i've written so please review at the end and give me your input  
  
Chapter 1: Past and Present   
  
"For as long as I can remember, I've been told I was a freak. Something that was only meant to cause pain and suffering for others. For some reason I'm starting to think that they may have been right about me."  
  
Gwen looked out of a window in her loft overlooking Times Square. She scoffed at the mass of people having fun at the Oscorp cultural festival. They could be nice and act like they don't have a care in the world one minute and want to kill you the next. Still that wouldn't stop her from going out for a walk. Gwen always liked her walks because she could think better and she'd feel at peace.  
  
Gwen grabbed her black duster and hat and started down the long staircase that led to the street. Once she got out into daylight she was immediately blocked like some bimbo dressed like the Swiss-miss girl.  
  
"Excuse me, but how would you feel about joining the Embracing Cultures group. We want to try and make the world a better place through understanding."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Gwen pushed past the girl and continued walking. Why should she join something like that. As far as she was concerned different cultures were unified, when it came to harassing her. 'The park is only a few more blocks. Just avoid eye contact and you'll be fine.' Then she heard it, maniacal laughter this would not be good. 'Oh well probably just some moron who hit the Heineken to hard.'   
  
She stopped in front of the stage where Macy Grey was performing. Now there was someone who didn't take shit from anyone. She did everything the way she wanted. To bad Gwen didn't have the same self- confidence. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone was looking up. 'There is that laughter again. This doesn't look good'. Then some costumed nutcase showed up on a glider, everyone thought that it was just part of the show, but Gwen knew better. When he came around the second time he started threw a bomb on the upper balcony.   
  
Gwen didn't move as everyone around her started to run. The crowd started pointing up at the sky. Gwen knew it was Spider-man and she pulled her hat down farther to cover her face. Spider- Man, now there was a guy she just didn't get. He has strange powers and he decides to use them to save people. Gwen might have done that if humanity hadn't treated her like crap. The thing that really got to Gwen was that the people didn't call him a freak or throw stuff at him like people did to her, when she was in high school.  
  
~*~*~*Flashback (Gwen's P.O.V.)~*~*~*  
  
I grew up in Upstate New York where things were supposedly safer and more down to earth. I personally think that anyone who believes this is in a serious state of denial. The cities might not be as big as New York but they still have the same problems.   
  
The prep school instead a normal high school. My parents said it would help me get into a better college. In reality it was so they would be able to brag to their country club buddies. They wanted to show off their daughter who went to Draconia (I know, the name is fucked up). According to them after I graduated I would be attending Colombia for pre-law because I was so good at arguing.   
  
Looking back on it now I realize that they just wanted acceptance. My father James Hargrove is an A list attorney, Jenny my mother is the little wife who stayed at home and arranged parties for the wealthy clients. I was the black cloud that loomed over their perfect existence.  
  
Anyway I'm psychically gifted and by the time I was 14 I could control my powers with ease, unless someone really pissed me off. Once some kids thought it would be funny if they took everything from my locker and out it on the roof . When I found out who had played the prank I "lashed out". My parents were furious.  
  
"How could you let this happen Ashley?"  
  
"I told you mom, it was an accident"  
  
"Like hell it was! You told us you could control your….defect. Well it's apparent that you can't anymore. You will not leave your room from now on. Understood?!"  
  
"This is bull. The first time I loose it and your going to lock me up like some criminal?!"  
  
"You will watch your tongue!"  
  
Dad didn't take crap from anyone especially people who were "beneath him"  
  
~*~*~* End Flashback ~*~*~*  
  
Gwen was jarred out of her flashback when the sign over the stage started to give way. It was going to fall right on top of the spectator area. Everyone had gotten out of the way except for one boy. He just stood there staring at the sign. If he didn't move he'd be crushed to death. Spidey wouldn't reach him in time so Gwen went out on a limb and grabbed the kid and pulled him out of the way.  
  
"Billy! What were you thinking?"  
  
'Must be the mother'  
  
"Oh thank you so much for pulling him out of the way. Are you hurt?"  
  
"It's okay ma'am I'm fine. Just get out of the way next time okay Billy".  
  
'I can't believe I just said that. I sound like some cracked up super hero.'  
  
Peter was relieved that that girl pulled the boy out of the way. He might not have been able to reach him in time. Now all he had to worry about was this guy in the green. Who the hell was, he and what was he doing here? The girl was starting to walk away, he might as well thank her for what she did.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Gwen stopped, someone was calling out to…her. Turning around she saw that it was none other than the web slinger himself.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for saving that kid"  
  
"Instead of thanking me, why don't you go deal with that green guy over there."  
  
Peter turned and saw that he was walking towards the cops and…surrendering. This didn't look good. Something was definitely up. Then the green guy started attacking the cops. Peter ran towards him fists in the air. The guy stopped him mid-punch.  
  
"Not bad"  
  
Then Peter was flung backwards through refreshment tables before slamming into a light pole. It was going to hit that bystander in the head. Then everyone in the crowd was gasping and pointing. Peter and the Goblin looked towards the pointing and the pole had been stopped and was now floating inches above the guy. Turning he saw that girl who had saved the little boy. Her arm was stretched out and her right palm was aimed at the pole. Peter and the goblin thought at the same time.  
  
'How is she doing that?'  
  
The goblin walked towards Gwen.   
  
"Impressive my dear"  
  
Then the pole hit goblin in the head. Gwen smirked and stood above goblin.  
  
"Glad you liked it asshole."  
  
Gwen walked over to Spider-Man and pointed at the broken off balcony.  
  
"There is a damsel up there in some serious distress."  
  
Peter looked up and saw Mary Jane was about to fall to her death. When Peter turned back towards the girl she was gone. He ran off to save Mary Jane. 


	2. Betrayl and Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man. If I did I would have tons of money and this story line would be in the comic series.

Well here is chapter two of my little fanfic. I'd like to thank the two people who took the time to review the first chapter. I hope that number increases by after this chapter.

Chapter 2: Betrayal and Trust

~*~*~* That Night *~*~*~

Peter had saved Mary Jane and according to Harry she thought he was incredible. Peter couldn't help but laugh at Harry. He was obviously afraid that he might be replaced by a guy in spandex. He was going to buy MJ's affection. Poor guy the only way he knew to fix a problem was to dish out the green stuff. That got Peter thinking about that guy from today. Whoever he was Peter knew he would be the one to stop him.

~*~*~* Next Day *~*~*~

Gwen walked down the street not paying attention to anything around her. She kept thinking back to yesterday. She had thoughtlessly broken the promise she made to not use her powers in public. Now she was going to have to leave, just when she was starting to get used to living here. Now she'll have to start the process all over again. Why did fate have to be such a bitch? 

On cue fate stepped in and an explosion caught Gwen's attention. It was the Green Goblin and he and Spider-Man were talking. That is until Goblin drugged Spider-Man, Goblin caught him before he fell to the ground. Gwen knew that this was bad news for Spider-Man. Gwen decided she should try and save him. 

'I'll go home pack my bags, save Spidey, then blow out of here.'

~*~*~* Later *~*~*~ 

Peter woke up to the sounds of Green Goblin talking to him.

"Wake up, your not dead. At least not yet."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to talk to you about a partnership."

"Why?"

"C'mon use your head. We could do great things together"

"No"

"Why? , because you're the hero? Here's a newsflash buddy. Eventually all those people are going to hate you because of idiots like Jameson. Now those 8 million people down their will spend their whole lives lifting those few exceptional people onto their shoulders."

"That's rich"

Peter and Osborne turned towards the voice that was laughing. All they saw was darkness, until a figure stepped forward. It was the girl from yesterday, her face was still covered in shadow by her hat (it's a black bucket hat).

"What's so funny?"

"What you just said. You are so naive to the real world."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that little girl"

"Ouch, that hurt. Tell me goblin, you ever seen Star Wars?"

Goblin didn't answer, he started to charge at her. Peter tried to shoot webbing to stop him but he had been paralyzed by Goblin. He didn't need to worry about the girl though, Goblin had suddenly stopped and was clutching his throat. Peter turned and saw that the girl had her right hand held out as if she were choking someone.

"My favorite part is when Darth Vader chokes that guy without even touching him."

Then Gwen threw Goblin down to the ground and he started to gasp for breath.

"I'm going to tell you what the real world thinks of people like us. They make your life miserable because their afraid of you. They think that if they make you fear them so you won't do the horrible things they think you'll do. If that doesn't work they'll try and beat the fear into you. Now I don't know what kind of cloud you live on that makes you think people like us are praised, but down here we're feared and hated because we're different. Now take your ideals and shove 'em"

Gwen mentally pushed Goblin off into the distance he wouldn't be back for a while. Then she turned towards Spider-Man, he just sat there looking at her. She held her hand out to help him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, I think"  


Gwen helped Spider-Man up and turned to leave.

"Wait"

"What? Are you hurt?"

"No. I just want to talk to you."

"About?"

"How can you do…what you do?"

"Listen Peter I don't have a lot of time to"

"How do you know my name?"

"One of my powers is touch telepathy. If I make contact with someone I get flashes. They can be images, feelings, names. When I helped you up your name flashed into my head along with an image of how you got your powers."

"What? Listen whoever you are"

"Gwen"

"Excuse me?"

"Gwen, my name. Gwen Hathaway, I know your worried about me telling someone your real identity but I can assure you that I'll keep your secret. I'm leaving town anyway."

"Why?"

"There are people looking for me. Now that people have seen me use my powers they're sure to find me."

"Who's 'they'?"

"Their bad people that have been after me for the past year."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You want proof?"

"Yes I want proof."

"Come with me"

"How can I be sure that your not taking me into a trap?"

"God, didn't I just save your ass?! What other proof do you need?!"

"Maybe you saved me from Goblin so you could take me down yourself."

"Oh c'mon this is pointless. Look If I'm lying you have the right to kill me okay?"

"Fine"

Peter went over to pick Gwen up so they could get to wherever they were going faster. When he got his arm around her she slapped him.

"Jesus why did you do that?"

"Don't get fresh with me Parker"

"I wasn't, it'll take longer to get to wherever your taking me if you have to walk."

"When did I say we were walking?"

Gwen grabbed Peter's hands, closed her eyes and dropped her head. Peter saw a flash of light and then they were on a different roof top.

"Where are we?"

"Across the street from my apartment. Look over there"

Peter looked into the window and saw five guys in black searching through the apartment. They were obviously looking for something or someone.

"Who are those people?"

"They're from Omega"

"What's Omega and why are they looking for you?"

"It's suppose to be a top secret branch of the Defense Department. Their specialty is psychic warfare. When I was 14 I accidentally lashed out on one of the kids at my high school. My father forbid me to leave my room from then on unless I was with him. I tried to escape but he put special locks on the windows and doors. On my 15th birthday my father being the cynical bastard he is told me he had a special birthday surprise for me."

"Get down"

Peter grabbed Gwen and pulled her to the ground. 'They might have seen us. I've got to get her out of here'. Pulling her up he saw that the guys had left.

"We've got to get you somewhere safer."

"Good idea, how about the moon. I hear it's lovely this time of year."

"Ha ha. I'll take you back to my place it'll be safer there"

"No, eventually they'll figure out that I'm there. Then what?"

"Look I need your help to stop Goblin and even though you hate to admit it you need my help to. We can help each other out."

"How are you going to explain me to your friends?"

"I'll tell them that I met you at school and you need a place to stay."

"You really think that will work?"

"You got a better idea?"

"I could just skip town"

"Like you said eventually they'll figure out your there to."

"So right now this is the only option you've got."

"Fine"

"This time would you let me carry you? By the way how did you get us here before?"

"Astral Projection. All I have to do is mentally picture where I want to go then I just end up there."

"Later on we are sitting down and you are telling me everything."

"Whatever. Let's go I'm tired."


	3. Angels and Demons

Well here is yet another chapter to Love of a Hero. Thank you to the two people who reviewed this story. I may take this story off if I don't get more interest.

Chapter 3: Angels and Demons

When Peter and Gwen got back to his place their was no one home. 'Thank God'. Peter saw a note from Harry on the fridge.

__

Pete,

Went out with MJ, won't be back till morning (I hope). See you later…much later.

Harry

Peter had to give Harry points for being cocky and overly confident. That and money were the only things he knew best. He would laugh so hard when Harry came home at 11 when he always did after a date with MJ. Maybe that's why Harry was so interested in her, besides being drop dead gorgeous she was hard to get. Taking in one last smirk he turned back to Gwen.

"The spare bedroom is upstairs on the right. If you need something yell okay."

"Thanks a lot Peter"

"Your welcome. Can we talk more once you get settled in?"

"Sure just give me a half hour okay?"

"Alright"

Gwen smiled and went upstairs. The room was pretty big but it had a nice feel to it. It took Gwen longer than expected to get settled. Who knew someone on the run could have so much stuff. Gwen freaked out a little when she heard a knock at the door but quickly calmed down. 'C'mon Ash. If it was Omega they wouldn't have knocked.'

"Gwen, it's Peter are you okay in there?"

"Yea, you can come in Peter"

Peter walked in and looked around to see what Gwen had done with the room. 

"Jeez you have a lot of stuff for someone on the run"

"I was just thinking the same thing"

"You want some coffee? I have a pot all ready downstairs."

"I've got it"

Gwen extended her right hand and a white light flew out of it. A few seconds later the light returned and Gwen aimed it at the small table. When the light disappeared the coffee pot, two mugs, cream and sugar were on the table.

"How did you…"

"Orbing"

They sat down at the chairs in silence for a little bit just looking out the window. Peter didn't know which question to ask first and Gwen didn't know if she should just start talking.

"Gwen Hathaway isn't my birth name. It's Ashley Hargrove"

"Why did you tell me your name was Gwen?"

"That is my name now. When I escaped I changed my name to Gwen Hathaway. I know what your thinking, how could I have done it legally without my parents finding out? I wrote out the papers with false information and orbed them to the appropriate office. Then I made up false records and information. As far as the world knows Ashley Hargrove never existed."

"But why would you have to do that?"

" My father is a powerful attorney. He has friends in the defense department down in Washington. When he found out about the formation of Omega he told them that I was the perfect candidate. When Gen. McNeely found out about the different powers I had he was more than willing to recruit me."

"Why? What makes your powers so special?"

"Omega is basically made up of touch telepath's making them the perfect organization for interrogation. I have that ability plus orbing, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, astral projection and first and second class manipulation."

Seeing Peter's confused look she clarified better.

"First class manipulation is matter, meaning that I could do something simple like changing this coffee into tea or more advance like stripping a nuclear weapon. Second class manipulation is weather, which means I can create weather occurrences. Right now at my skill level I can create an f2 tornado and a category 2 hurricane."

"Jesus Christ. Are their any more people like you?"

"No, my mother had cancer before she found out she was pregnant with me so that's most likely how I got my powers."

"So your father just handed you over to these people when you were 15?"

"Yup. When I got to Omega headquarters in Colorado I was put through extensive testing. They took blood, bone marrow and tissue samples and took tons of CAT scans. Then I had 'resistance testing'. They threw me into a tub of ice water to see how long it took for hypothermic symptoms to occur. Then they hooked me to electric wires to test my voltage capacity. They opened me up to see if I had any anatomy differences. It was hell"

Peter sat there in utter shock. What kind of people would do that to another person? How could her parents put her through all that pain.

"After that I was put through a debriefing. I found out that Omega wasn't part of the Defense department. It's a secret organization with the sole purpose of world domination." 

"Did your father know that before he handed you over?"

"Most likely. Since he handed Omega their best weapon he probably received a nice reward."

"How did you escape?"

"I sat tight for 3 month to increase my power level, then I blew out of there…literally."

Peter and Gwen went back to looking at the stars in silence. Peter tried to process everything he had just heard. What kind of people would let their daughter be tortured? They both heard the apartment door open and indistinct laughter coming from downstairs. Gwen tensed up while Peter opened the door to see who it was.

"Don't worry it's just Harry and MJ. C'mon you should meet them."

Gwen nodded and got up. She and Peter walked downstairs. Harry and MJ were in the kitchen looking for something. They stopped when they heard Peter and the stranger.

"Hey Pete I didn't think you'd still be awake. Who's your friend?"

"Uh this is Gwen Hathaway. Gwen this is Harry Osborne and his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson."

"Nice to meet you Gwen."

"You to"

"Uh Pete have you seen the coffee pot?"

"I'll get it Peter"

Gwen went upstairs to get the pot. After she was out of sight Harry smirked at Peter. Mary Jane walked over to the cabinet to get the coffee. Her face was hard for Peter to read.

"What were you two doing upstairs Pete?"

"We were talking. God is that all you think about?"

"Maybe"

Mary Jane scoffed when Gwen came back down with the coffee pot and handed it to Mary Jane. She smiled and started to make the coffee. Harry turned to Gwen with that stupid smirk still on his face.

"So how do you two know each other?"

Peter looked at Gwen. They had never figured out the exact cover story they would use. Gwen smiled at Harry and walked over to sit on one of the chairs at the counter.

"We're in the same English 101 class."

"Oh so you go to Fordham to."

"Yea I'm going for an English major but I'm having a hard time getting through my science requirement so Peter is helping me out."

"That's nice of you Pete"

"Harry uh…Gwen lost her housing so I told her she could stay here in the spare room. You cool with that?"

"Sure no problem. How did you loose your dorm space?"

"They double booked the same space. Since I am only a lowly freshmen I was booted."

"That sucks"

"I know. Look it's getting late and I'm beat so I'm going to head up. It was nice meeting you Mary Jane"

"You two Gwen"

"Night Gwen"

"Goodnight Peter, Harry"

Gwen walked upstairs to her room. She wasn't lying about being tired today had really warn her out. She smiled as she fell to sleep thinking about how nice and trusting Peter had been. 'Please let this last'. Then she fell asleep.

Well there you have it. Please review.


	4. Light and Shadow

Here is another chapter of my story. Thanks to the few people who reviwed this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man

Chapter 4: Light and Shadow

~*~*~* 3 weeks later *~*~*~

Things went pretty smooth for Gwen after the first awkward night. Omega still hadn't found her yet so that was a plus. Harry had started to grow on her and she thought of him as a brother. Peter on the other hand was like her guardian angel. Goblin hadn't been seen after the incident on the roof and she was starting to think he was history.

It was Thanksgiving and for the first time Gwen was actually looking forward to it. Gwen and Aunt May were going to spend the day making the dinner and then Mr. Osborne would be coming over at two. It was going to be the first time she'd meet Harry's father. Gwen had never been home when he came to make the weekly inspection. Gwen was jarred out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. When she opened the door she smiled seeing Aunt May.

"Hello Gwen. Happy Thanksgiving"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you Aunt May"

Aunt May Hugged Gwen before she went to the kitchen to start working. Gwen loved Aunt May like the grandmother she'd always wanted. She was so sweet and caring. The first time she meet Gwen she had been so welcoming, ever since then she had treated her like an extended member of the family.

"Gwen dear could you get the turkey out for me?"

"Sure"

She pulled the huge 22lbs. turkey out of the fridge. After she had placed it on the counter she heard someone coming down the stairs. She smirked when she saw Peter groggily walk into the kitchen in boxers and an undershirt. Aunt May and Gwen exchanged the same smile before greeting Peter in unison.

"Good Morning Peter dear"

That made Peter wake up fast as he looked at the two smiling faces. This was a weird picture Aunt May and Gwen were in the kitchen starting dinner.

"Aunt May it's 6:30 in the morning. What are you over here so early?"

"Well Peter if you want dinner to be ready by two then we have to get started now. Oh and on your way home from work today could you go pick up some cranberries?"

"Sure Aunt May."

'Peter'

Peter looked up, he had heard Gwen talk to him but her mouth wasn't moving at all. She looked right at him and he heard her again.

'I'm speaking to you telepathically. Make coffee so Aunt May doesn't suspect anything.'

"I'm going to make you early birds some coffee."

"Why thank you Peter"

'You never told me that you could do this.'

'I only started to last week. Listen Peter I have a feeling that Goblin is going to show up soon.'

'What makes you say that?'

'For the past week I've been having the same dream. You and Goblin fighting surrounded by fire. Then Goblin finds out your true identity.'

Peter dropped the coffee on the floor and made a huge bang. Aunt May turned and Peter saw that Gwen hadn't broken eye contact with his face.

"Sorry about that. I guess my brain hasn't fully woken up yet."

"I'll help you clean up Peter."

'The reason I'm telling you this is so in case you run into Goblin you can contact me and I'll come help you.'

'I'm not going to need your help.'

'I hope your right'

"Gwen dear"

"Yes Aunt May?"

"Can you start on the stuffing for the turkey?"

"Sure Aunt May. Anything else?"

"No dear. Peter when do you have to be at work?"

"I'm not reporting to the office. I have to be at the Macy's parade by 8:30."

"Hey Pete could I tag along? I've always wanted to see the parade."

Peter looked at Aunt May, and she nodded. 

"Sure Gwen. We'll be back by one so we can help you finish up dinner."

"Oh don't worry about me Peter. Mary Jane will be over at around nine to help me. We'll be fine, just remember to get that cranberry sauce."

"Don't worry Aunt May. I won't let him forget"

"I'm sure you won't dear. You two have a good time and take some great pictures Peter."

"I will."

"I'm going to go get dressed. If I want to look presentable in two hours. You never know when some strange reporter may take a snap shot of you."

Aunt May laughed and continued cooking. Peter understood where Gwen was going with this and decided to play along.

"Yea. Some of those reporters are animals. They have no sense of privacy. I'd hate to be seen with one of them."

"But Peter how do you get ready in the morning if you can't look at yourself in the mirror?"

"Ha Ha. You're so funny. You should go on the road."

"The thought had crossed my mind. I'm going to go get ready."

Aunt May simply shook her head at the two 'they don't see what's right in front of them.' 

"Oh Gwen make sure you wear something warm. It was a bit chilly when I came over."

"Okay Aunt May."

Gwen smiled inwardly; it was nice to have some kind of normalcy in her life for once. No worrying about losing her control and hurting someone, or her parents were going to have her committed to a mental institution. She could really get use to this kind of life. Still Gwen knew that she would never have a completely normal life as long as she had her 'gifts'.

~An hour later~

"Gwen c'mon, if you don't hurry we'll be late."

"I'm coming! Jeez, it takes time to look presentable you know."

"We're just going to a parade not some royal coronation."

"We're not? Damn, I'm going to have to change now."

"Just quit the sarcasm and get your butt down here."

"Peter, be nice. Your Uncle and I didn't raise you to be rude."

"It's okay Aunt May. I know he means well."

Peter turned around and had to use all his willpower not to let his mouth drop to the floor. Gwen was wearing a lavender bell-sleeved turtleneck, and black leather pants, with boots. The bottom half of the shirt and sleeves had holes going all around so that he could barely see the glittering of the belly button ring she'd gotten two weeks ago. Her hair was done in a high ponytail with some loose strands framing her frame in the front.

"Peter didn't your aunt ever teach you it's not nice to stare?"

"Wha….yea, I'm just trying to wake my brain up."

"Well let's go get you some food and stronger coffee to wake you up."

"Sounds good. See you later Aunt May."

"Have a good time you two, and don't forget the cranberry sauce."

"I won't. See you in a couple hours."

"See if you can see us on TV later"

"I will, bye"

They walked down to the street and headed down to the kick off point for the parade. Gwen looked happy excited about the day ahead. Peter was glad that everyone was accepting her, and it seemed like some of her past scars were starting to heal.

Before either of them knew it they were at the starting point. Gwen looked down the street a little and saw a Starbauch's.

"Hey Pete, there's a Starbauch's. I'm going to go get us some breakfast, what do you want?"

"A blueberry muffin and tall coffee, you remember how I like it?"

"Two sugars right?"

"Your good. I'll be by the street corner okay?"

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Gwen walked off to get their caffeine and sugar fixes for the day. Lately Peter had been thinking about Gwen more and more. It was strange, but he had come to care for Gwen very deeply in the last three weeks. They'd done so much for each other. She'd saved his life helped him develop his spider sense more. He'd given her a semi-normal life.

~Starbauch's~

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, I'd like two blueberry muffins, one tall Colombian coffee, and one tall caramel machiado."

"Okay that'll be $11.57 (A/N: I have no idea how much it really costs. This is just a guess.)"

Gwen stepped of to the side and waited for her stuff. She realized that this was the first time she'd been to a parade since her Uncle; John (father's brother) had taken her to a Memorial Day parade when she was five. She got her food, and went to put the sugars in Peter's coffee when her cell phone went off. She figured it was probably Aunt May, because only five people knew the number (Peter, Harry, Mary Jane, Aunt May, and herself).

"Hello?"

"It's time to come back to us agent 109."

"Who are you? How did you get this number?"

"You should know how Omega gets it's information by now."

"When are you people going to leave me alone? I'm doing anything to harm your organization, So why do you keep following me?"

"I'm afraid that since you know about us you're a threat, besides we need our secret weapon back."

"I'm sure Gen. McNeely is the one who ordered you to call me. So I want you to give him a little message from me. You may want to write it down so you don't forget. Tell him to go fuck himself."

With that last line Gwen hung up her phone. 'I'm going to need to get a new one now.' Gwen erased all the information on the phone and put it in a homeless persons coffee cup when she was walking by. She knew that it was time for her to leave. She always knew this day would come, but deep down she'd been in a state of denial about it.

She found Peter, by the street corner waiting for her. His eyes lit up when she gave him the cup of coffee, and his muffin.

"You're the best."

"Are you just saying that because I've just given you coffee and sugar?"

"Yes an no."

Gwen didn't answer him back. Her mind was pre-occupied on the phone call she'd gotten. How much did OMEGA know? Did they know where she lived? There could be agents watching her right now. Gwen started to get very tense. Peter gave her a puzzled look.

"Gwen are you okay?"

"I'm fine Peter. Perfectly fine."

A/N: Well there you have it. Please review with comments. Thanks


	5. Revelation in the fire

Well it's been a while since I updated this story. I've been on a writing tangent though. I think the next chapter will be last one but I'm not sure yet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man. It belongs to Marvel comics.

Chapter 5: Realization in the fire

          Gwen didn't pay much attention to the parade. She still obsessing over that phone call. She knew she had to leave, but every time she entertained the thought chunks would rise in her throat. Gwen was finally starting to put together a normal life and once again her past ripped it to shreds.

          'I should have realized a long ago that my life would never be normal.'

          "Earth to Gwen…Come in Gwen."

          "I'm sorry Pete, what did you say?"

          "I asked you what you thought of the parade. You sure you're alright, you've been out of it since we left Starbauch's."

          "I'm fine I was just thinking about the last time I was at a parade."

          "Oh. Did your parents take you?"

          Gwen couldn't hold in the laugh. Her parents take her to a parade. That would have been a sight. James and Jenny Hargrove at a parade. They wouldn't know what to do with themselves. Jenny would have insulted everyone about their taste in clothing and if anyone came to close to James he'd sue them.

          "What's so funny?"

          "Nothing just thinking of my parents at a parade. My Uncle John took me to a Memorial Day parade when I was five. Uncle John felt sorry for me because he knew what crappy parents his brother and sister-in-law were. He'd always find reasons to get me out of the house and when my parents had to go away he'd stay with me till they got home. Those were the only times I felt safe or happy in the house."

          "What happened to him?"

          "He died in Bosnia. Uncle John was a highly decorated captain the Marines."

          "I'm sorry."

          "It's okay, you didn't kill him. In fact if he knew you I bet he'd like you a lot. He always thought that anyone who had the ability to change the world for the better and didn't was a jackass."

          Gwen and Peter both laughed and walked in silence for the next few blocks, until they saw the sirens up ahead. An apartment building was on fire and a woman was going on about how her baby was still in the apartment.

          "What mother would leave their baby in an apartment alone?"

          "You got me. Better help though, I'll go in alone."

          "Peter I'm getting a really bad feeling from this fire. Remember that dream I told you about?"

          "Yea, I remember. If your really worried watch from that roof top over there. If I need help I'll let you know."

          "Okay…Just be careful alright."

          "I will. Call Aunt Mae and tell her we'll be a little late."

          "I'll need to borrow your phone. I lost mine."

          Peter gave Gwen a quizzical look but obliged and gave her his phone. He then ran into an alley to change into his Spider-Man costume. Gwen took her position on the roof top across the street and watched Peter go into the building.

          "Hey Aunt Mae, how are things going?"

          "Their fine dear. Are you and Peter on your way home? Harry's father will be here soon."

          "Yea, we're just tied up at the store. I guess a lot of people put off their Thanksgiving shopping to the last minute. The lines are massive so we may be a while."

          "Alright dear. Just get home as soon as you can."

          "We will, see you soon Aunt Mae."

          Gwen clicked off the phone just in time to see Peter diving into the building again. She looked into the street and saw the woman safely holding her baby. She wondered why he'd gone back in. The bad feeling Gwen had intensified so she went in after Peter. Thankfully she got there in time to stop the razor cutters from slicing Peter.

          "Well hello again. I was hoping to run into you again. I've made an interesting deal with your former employer. If I can deliver you to them I'll get a very handsome reward that's doubled if I turn in the arachnid too."

          "I figured those bastards would cut a deal with you. I'm just surprised they didn't try to take you into custody."

          It was then that Goblin noticed that Gwen hadn't taken her eyes off the razor cutters. It didn't take him long to figure out why. Gwen knew what Goblin was going to do and in order to stop him she'd have to break her eye contact. No matter what she did that would happen so she blocked Goblin and left Peter to dodge the cutters.

          That spider sense was Peter's saving grace. Thankfully he was able to dodge then without a scratch. It took him a while but he was finally able to destroy all of them. However, not without a nasty cut on his right arm.

Gwen wasn't fairing to well either, Goblin was a tough opponent and she was never given the opportunity to concentrate on him enough to immobilize him. Out of nowhere goblin landed a punch to her face and pulled her hand into the burning flames. She screamed in agony with a hard mental shove Gwen was able to once again send Goblin flying. This time though he only went to the other side of the apartment.

Peter rushed to Gwen's side and checked her hand. It was a bad, her hand was bloody and blistered. She also had a nasty bruise on her left cheek. The bruise wasn't going to be hard to hide, but her hand was another story.

"We've got to get out of here before Goblin can get back to his feet."

"Easier said than done. You gave him a pretty hard push."

Gwen grabbed Peter's arms and they orbed to the roof top across from Peter and Harry's apartment building. Peter got a better look at Gwen's hand. They needed to deal with this quickly or she may loose the hand. Gwen was able to get the first aid kit from Peter's room. Thankfully his cut was easy to hide. He wrapped it and covered the bandage with his shirt sleeve.

Gwen had a tougher time though. Every time Peter rolled bandage over the burn it seared with pain and when he'd out on the burn ointment she had to bite down the scream that wanted to burst from her. This was going to be a hard one to explain to everyone.

"Pete, how am I going to explain this to the others?"

"We'll tell them someone knocked into you at the parade and you burned your hand on the hot coffee."

"Am I going to have to go to the hospital?"

"Probably. We'll give it till tomorrow though okay?"

"Okay, let's get over there Aunt Mae is probably starting to worry."

"Yea. Does it hurt a lot?"

"What do you think?"

Peter just nodded his understanding. He knew all to well the pains of being a hero. Still it was harder for Gwen; her whole life had been pain and loss. Whenever something good came alone fate had to be a bitch and take it from her.

As expected when Peter and Gwen arrived at the apartment Aunt Mae looked worried. Especially when she saw Gwen's hand she'd looked it over and fussed about how clumsy people in a hurry could be. Then Mr. Osbourne arrived and Gwen's stomach churned. From the moment they shook hands Gwen had a bad feeling about him.

"Oh Peter did you get the cranberry sauce?"

"Yea, it took us forever I had to beat an old lady with a stick just to get this can."

"I would have helped but I don't condone abuse of the elderly."

Everyone laughed at the joke, even Mr. Osbourne. That when Gwen felt it, while his guard was down. Something was inside Mr. Osbourne she didn't know what it was but it did not give off a good vibe. She wanted to say something to Peter but she saw how the two men reacted towards one another. Mr. Osbourne treated Peter as a son. She didn't want to ruin that relationship, since she was leaving soon no point in stirring up problems.

"Alright everyone we're ready to begin. This is the boys first Thanksgiving here and we are going to do things properly."

Ever the adamant hostess Aunt Mae placed the perfect stuffing on the table. Norman took some of the stuffing with his fingers. Aunt Mae smacked his fingers in a scolding manner and asked him to carve. Gwen gasped out load when she felt the evil radiating off of him. Everyone turned and looked at her wondering about her outburst especially Peter.

"Sorry, my hand it's really throbbing."

"Oh poor dear. I'll go get you some Tylenol."

"Thanks Aunt Mae, but you don't have to I can get it."

"Nonsense dear. You sit there and dig in. Peter help her cut her turkey."

"Sure thing Aunt Mae."

Norman gave Gwen the strangest look, as if he was trying to see through her. Gwen returned the look never backing down, she wasn't going to show weakness, but she still couldn't shake that feeling from earlier.

"How did you say you hurt your hand again?"

"Clumsy moron knocked into me and I spilled my caramel macchiato on my hand."

The look on Norman's face terrified Gwen although she didn't let it show on her face. Norman for a brief moment flashed a look she often found Peter with. It was a look of realization she had dubbed 'the light bulb look'. Norman jumped from his chair and went to get his jacket.

"Dad, what's the matter?"

"Something has just come to my attention which I need to attend to."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain right now, I need to go."

Everyone inside the apartment heard the argument between Harry and his father. The all cringed and looked at Mary Jane when they heard how Mr.Osbourne had described the relationship between Harry and Mary Jane. Then when Harry came back and actually defended his father's actions to everyone else. It was understandable that Mary Jane walked out.

"God Harry you can be a real asshole sometimes."

"What do you know Gwen?"

"I know about fathers that are assholes, so please don't defend that bastard in front of me."

"How dare you speak of my father that way? After I let you stay here."

"Save it Harry, I'll make it easier for you and leave."

Gwen stormed out of the room and went to 'her' room and started to pack her things. A few minutes later Peter came into the room. He looked at Gwen and the suitcase on her bed.

"You're really leaving?"

"I have no choice. Peter, I……I think that. Oh to hell with it, Norman Osbourne is the Green Goblin."

Peter just stared at Gwen with an almost shocked and even disbelief.

"How do you know?"

"Call it a gut instinct. Don't you think it's weird that Mr.Osbourne asked me about my hand and then he jumped up saying something 'had just come to his attention'. He knows about me."

Gwen didn't get explain anything else because a giant explosion ripped the room apart. When the smoke cleared the Green Goblin was hovering over them. Gwen's instinct was to shove Peter out of the room, but it was too late the Goblin had seen him.

"I had a feeling we'd see each other again my dear, although I'm amazed that you didn't loose that hand."

"We're past games by know, so why don't you just take off the mask Norman."

Goblin put his index finger over his mouth and shook his head. Then he looked at Peter.

"Careful dear, can't be spilling the beans too quickly, we have to wait until your pal Spider-Man comes."

Peter ran to check on Aunt Mae and Harry. They were okay some cuts and bruises but other than that they were fine. They both looked much shaken by the whole incident.

"Pete, where's Gwen, is she okay?"

"Yea, I'm going to go get her. Get Aunt Mae to the hospital, we'll be there soon."

Harry did as Peter instructed with some argument from Aunt Mae, she'd recently lost her husband she couldn't bear the thought of loosing her nephew too. Peter went to help Gwen, but when he got to the room he only found fire, debris, and a note.

_Tell your friend Spider-Man to meet me at the Lincoln Bridge if he wants to see his little girlfriend again. _(A/N: Sounds corny but hey, works for me.)

Peter re-read the part about Gwen being his _little girlfriend_. What would make Goblin think that? Yes, he and Gwen formed a very strong bond in a few weeks. He'd told her everything, which was more than he could tell Mary Jane. Peter felt comfortable with Gwen and trusted her more than anyone else. Was it possible, that his feelings for Mary Jane had transferred to Gwen? It couldn't be possible; you can't find love that fast. Then he remembered his Aunt and Uncle, they were pretty young when they got married. He always knew that love wasn't supposed to be easy or simple. He'd figure out his feelings for Gwen later, right now he had to make sure they at least had a chance at a relationship.

There it is. I know I kind of left you guys with a cliff-hanger but it was necessary. Don't forget to review


End file.
